Even The Small Can Be Protectors
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kaos decides to use the mini Skylanders to take over Skylands and it's up to Rachel, Jamie, Enigma, and Knight Light to save the minis, who show them and Kaos that they aren't as helpless as the villains think they are. :)
**A story idea that came to me after reading the comic "The Kaos Trap" from IDW Publishing.**

" **The Kaos Trap" and Skylanders Trap Team belong to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01 and I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Even The Small Can Be Protectors**

"Chompy," Ribz said, placing said Skystone on the playing mat.

"Hood Sickle," Rachel answered, placing her chosen Skystone on her side of the playing mat. The Skystones then battled, with the Chompy Skystone falling to the Hood Sickle Skystone, giving Rachel two Skystones on her side and Ribz one Skystone on his side. The trombone player then selected another Skystone.

"Brawlrus," he said.

Rachel looked at the three Skystones in front of her and placed one in the empty spot on her side. "Nightshade, lightning strike," she said.

After the Skystones battled again, Ribz saw his health heart was at zero. "You beat me again, kid," he said with a smile and held out a hand for a handshake.

She shook his hand and smiled. "Good game," she said, not rubbing it in his face. She didn't like doing that.

"Well, since you beat me, I promised you I'd learn an Earth game from you," he said.

She smiled and pulled out some cards. "How about I teach you how to play Speed?" She suggested. "It's a game where you have to be fast to win."

"Sure," he said as he watched her set it up and explain how to play it. Each player was given a number of cards and four were placed right-side up in front of them players. Two small stacks of cards were placed in-between the two players and two cards were turned over. Then, each player had to place one of their cards at a time on the two cards in the center. The only rule was that the cards had to correspond in sequence with each other. For example, if an Ace was one of the revealed cards, then the players could either put a One or a King on that card and if the other revealed card in the middle was a two, then either an Ace or a Three could be placed on it.

The two players would then compete to clear all their cards in front of them from their card decks and whichever player got rid of their cards first would be the winner.

Ribz caught on fast and beat Rachel the second time they played the game. "Good job, Ribz," said the girl with a smile.

"Thanks for teaching me," he said to her.

Suddenly, Enigma burst through the doors. "Rachel! Where's Jamie?" He asked worriedly.

Rachel jumped and worry filled her at seeing how worried Enigma sounded. "I don't know," she said.

Just then, the young boy burst in. "Rach! Enigma! Blackout's hurt!" He said.

Just as he said that, Ninjini appeared in front of them all, using her telekinesis to carry almost all the Trap Masters and they all looked badly injured.

Moments later, they were all in the medical ward and Mags was treating them all. Rachel held both Krypt King's and Head Rush's hands and they both gently squeezed her hands in gratitude and reassurance. Jamie sat by Blackout, who weakly nudged his hand reassuringly.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Kaos," Krypt King groaned out.

"We were working with the mini Skylanders and teaching them about their abilities when he appeared and kidnapped them," said Head Rush.

Blackout moved his head toward them. "He said he needed them to take over Skylands," he said.

Both Rachel and Jamie remembered the mini Skylanders were just like their bigger counterparts and had the same powers, but as they were still newbies, they didn't stand a chance against Kaos.

Master Eon appeared, looking tired and worried. Knight Light came in as well. "Rachel, Jamie," he said, making them turn to him. "You two, along with myself and Enigma, must save the little ones."

Both instantly nodded and Master Eon turned to them. "The Doom Raiders also escaped from the Villain Vault, along with Nightshade and Luminous," he said. "You'll need all ten traps for this mission."

Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out the five traps she had with her: tech, fire, life, air, and light. Jamie pulled out his five traps he had with him: undead, Earth, water, dark, and Kaos. They both then turned to their partners and nodded.

"Be careful, you four," said Master Eon.

"We will," said Jamie. "And don't worry, we'll save the mini Skylanders."

"And knock Kaos off his high pedestal," said Rachel firmly.

* * *

They started searching the areas around the Academy. "Where would Kaos have taken them?" Jamie asked.

"Probably to his hideout," said Rachel.

"Where the Traptanium weapon he created is," said Knight Light.

Enigma growled and gripped his staff tightly. "I'll beat him up so hard, he'll wish he never created that machine!" He said angrily.

Rachel quickly moved towards Enigma and touched his arm. "Easy," she said, trying to calm him down.

He stopped and breathed in deeply. "Enigma?" Jamie asked in worry.

The mysterious Trapper took another deep breath. "I'm okay, Jamie," he said. "I'm just upset that Kaos is going to hurt the mini Skylanders."

Knight Light placed a gentle hand on Enigma's shoulder. "He won't get the chance to," he said firmly. "We'll make sure of it."

"Knight Light's right," said Rachel. "Let's save our anger for Kaos and the Doom Raiders."

"And for Nightshade and Luminous," Jamie added.

Just then, they all heard high-pitched cries. "Let go! Put us down!"

The two Portal Masters and their partners quickly raced over the hill and saw the Doom Raiders trying to capture two mini Skylanders that must have escaped from Kaos. Luminous and Nightshade were also helping the villains.

"That's Barkley and Eye Small!" Rachel exclaimed, recognizing the two mini Skylanders instantly.

Jamie quickly jumped up and ran up to Dr. Krankcase, who had Eye Small in his grasp. The boy punched the tech villain in the face. "Let him go!" He said, grabbing Eye Small from the villain's now loosened hold.

Rachel jumped in a second later and grabbed Barkley, lashing out a karate kick at Dreamcatcher, knocking the air villain back. "Ow!" Dreamcatcher cried out angrily.

With Barkley in her arms, Rachel quickly moved, weaving away from the Doom Raiders and finding a place to hide as Knight Light and Enigma moved in, attacking the villains furiously. Enigma fired his Eye Beam continuously while Knight Light used his sharp sword and swung it around expertly.

Jamie had gotten Eye Small out of the battlefield and found a place to hide as the small, Undead Skylander trembled. "Don't worry, I've got you," said Jamie, comforting him.

Rachel was doing the same with Barkley, holding the little Ent close before pulling out her guitar and quickly checked to see if she could fire an attack from her hiding place, but saw she couldn't. Luminous suddenly fired a beam of light at her hiding place and Rachel grabbed Barkley just as the ground shook. "Ah!" Rachel cried out in surprise. She then rolled away from her hiding place and strummed her guitar hard, but Wolfgang met her attack with one of his own, forcing her to fall back again.

"Man, nine against four is crazy! They're beating us!" She said.

Barkley saw what she meant and jumped up, running into the battle. "Make that nine against six!" He shouted. "Be afraid of the bark!"

"Barkley!" Rachel cried out and jumped up, kicking away the villains that tried to grab the mini life Skylander.

Eye Small also jumped up. "I've got my eye on you!" He shouted out and raced into battle.

"Eye Small!" Jamie cried out in worry and raced after the mini undead Skylander.

The two mini Skylanders then began attacking, which caused the villains to be distracted by them and they tried catching the two little Skylanders again. "How about some illumination?" Asked Luminous evilly.

"No!" Rachel cried out and saw that both Luminous and the Golden Queen were back to back and she suddenly remembered a science lesson from when she had been in college. Her professor had demonstrated how a controlled, projected sound reacted after hitting a conductor like crystal and metal. She quickly cranked her guitar to the highest volume she could and strummed it as hard as she could.

The result worked just like how her professor had demonstrated. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Both Luminous and Golden Queen cried out as the soundwaves from the girl's guitar shook them, making the sound resonate loudly as the sound was also projected away towards Dr. Krankcase, making his robotic parts glitch. Dreamcatcher fell to the ground and screamed as the soundwaves hurt her ears.

"Stop it!" The air villain cried out.

"Dream on!" Rachel said angrily as she strummed her guitar again, affecting the four villains even worse now.

Jamie was using what he learned in soccer to dodge and kick at Chompy Mage, Wolfgang, and Chef Pepperjack. "That smarts!" The fire villain exclaimed. "Only my chili bombs are supposed to pack a kick!"

The three villains were suddenly hit by holograms of Enigma, who was using his ninja disappearing power to confuse them and to strike them with his staff. As he battled the Chef and Wolfgang, Jamie kicked at Chompy Mage's staff and broke it, making the short villain very angry.

"You'll pay for that!" He shouted as he transformed into his mega fire chompy mode.

Eye Small suddenly appeared and began punching the life villain, making his eye come unattached as if fired lasers and the headless body kept punching the Chompy Mage. Jamie then helped by lashing out with a strong kick, making the villain lose the last of his energy.

The same thing was happening with Chef Pepperjack and Wolfgang, who tried to fight Enigma, but their attacks kept hitting each other, which eventually finished off their strength fast.

Rachel kept strumming her guitar and using Luminous and Golden Queen as sound conductors, which not only made them lose their strength rapidly, but also caused Dreamcatcher and Dr. Krankcase to lose their strength as well. It wasn't more than a moment later when the seven villains were trapped in individual force fields, leaving only Gulper and Nightshade left to battle. "Now this is better," said Rachel, glaring at the soda-loving villain and the thief.

Nightshade grabbed Eye Small and Barkley. "Oh, really?" He asked and started running away from them.

Rachel and Jamie immediately took off after the thief and Gulper tried to stand bravely before the two Trap Masters, but when he saw their weapons glow, he cowered. "There's got to be some soda around here!" He said.

"Not a drop of it," said Knight Light as Enigma used his Eye Beam again, which hit Gulper head on and trapped him in a force field too.

They then heard high-pitched yells and turned to see Barkley bite Nightshade's hand and Eye Small pinched Nightshade's arm that was around him, forcing the thief to fling them away from him.

Rachel jumped up and strummed her guitar hard at Nightshade before reaching up and catching Barkley before she felt two arms catch her and she turned to find Knight Light holding her and Barkley as he hovered a bit over the ground.

Jamie ran and sprang up, catching Eye Small and curled up into a semi-ball to protect Eye Small and saw Enigma had also sprung up towards them and Jamie felt the Trapper's strong arms wrap around him securely before Enigma landed in a kneeling stance before standing up and setting Jamie down on his feet. Knight Light then set Rachel down before the cousins set the mini Skylanders down too.

Barkley and Eye Small were amazed to see the nine villains trapped in unbreakable force fields. "Wow!" Barkley exclaimed. "This was awesome!"

"Except for being almost captured," said Eye Small, whimpering when he saw Dr. Krankcase glare at him.

Rachel pulled out her guitar and held it ready to strum, making the tech villain back up rapidly to the side of the force field, looking frightened. "These creeps can't hurt you two now," she said and pulled out her five traps, flinging them with expert precision. All five traps landed into the correct force fields, leaving four villains that still needed to be trapped.

Jamie pulled out four of his traps and took a deep breath, flinging them out like how Rachel had taught him and grinned when the traps landed in the proper force fields. "Alright!" He cheered.

Rachel smiled. "Terrific aim," she said.

"Thanks," said Jamie.

Barkley and Eye Small quickly scampered over to the traps that were now lying on the ground and picked them up, bringing them up to the Portal Masters. "Thank you, Barkley," Rachel said, accepting her traps from him.

"Thanks, Eye Small," Jamie said as he accepted his traps from the mini Skylander.

Barkley then looked at Rachel hopefully. "Can we go with you guys to rescue our friends?" He asked, giving her puppy eyes.

She couldn't help smiling. "You and Eye Small were a huge help," she said.

"She's right," said Knight Light. "I think they've earned a place on this mission with us."

"I agree," said Enigma, a smile in his voice. "They've certainly proven themselves."

Eye Small looked amazed. "You mean it?" He asked hopefully.

"Enigma never lies," said Jamie reassuringly. "And I agree with him too."

The mini Skylanders were thrilled, but then thought of the others. "Do you think…our friends are okay?" Barkley asked.

Rachel smiled a little. "Is Whisper Elf among the minis that were captured?" She asked.

Jamie let out a chuckle. "I bet she's giving Kaos a headache, or hatching an escape plan," he said.

"Then let's be part of her escape plan," said Knight Light, making the others smile as they took off.

* * *

Kaos laughed evilly as he looked at his refurbished Traptanium weapon and then looked at the mini Skylanders cowering in the cage. "Soon, your part in my evil plan will begin!" He said with another evil laugh.

Glumshanks was near the cage and saw a couple of the minis had tears running down their faces and he felt pity for them.

Kaos was about to tell Glumshanks to bring the mini Skylanders over to be loaded into the cockpit of his machine when a bright light illuminated the room, startling the evil Portal Master but he recovered quickly and glared at the two Trap Masters and the Portal Masters with them.

"You failed at this before, Kaos," said Rachel.

"What makes you think you'll succeed now?" Jamie asked.

"You can't ruin this plan!" Kaos exclaimed. "For I have the mini Skylanders and we all know how useless they are now, but they won't be when I use my machine!"

"Not while we stand," Enigma growled.

Kaos smiled wickedly and began absorbing Traptanium power, but Jamie noticed that a lot of the Traptanium was being absorbed by Kaos' machine. His cousin noticed that too and they both charged, pushing Kaos back as the machine absorbed too much Traptanium. "No!" Kaos cried out angrily. "I'll finish you all!"

Suddenly, he felt something hit his stomach and knock him down. He was about to start ranting again when he felt someone jumping on him. "Stop that!" He growled out.

It took Rachel, Jamie, Enigma, and Knight Light a moment to see what was going on and they all burst out laughing.

Barkley and Eye Small were jumping on Kaos' stomach. "Bouncy!" Eye Small giggled.

"Ya-hoo!" Barkley whooped as they both kept jumping on Kaos, making it impossible for the villain to say anything or get up.

Rachel and Jamie then quickly ran over to the trapped minis and unlocked the cage, opening it up and catching the minis that jumped up at them happily. The minis hugged the cousins, thanking them profusely for the rescue.

Kaos suddenly started laughing, but it didn't sound evil and the cousins began laughing again when they saw the minis all gather around Kaos and tickle him. Enigma apparently had joined in as he was holding Kaos down so that the minis could tickle the evil Portal Master easily.

"Well, well, look at that," said Rachel.

"Kaos just got owned," Jamie said with a laugh.

"And by Skylanders half his size," said Knight Light with a chuckle.

Enigma then secured Kaos' arms over the villain's bald head. "Hey, guys, do you think he's ticklish under his arms?" He asked.

The mini Skylanders didn't need to be asked that question twice as they set to work tickling Kaos' underarms.

* * *

Evening had come and the Trap Masters were almost recovered and were waiting anxiously for their comrades to return. "Do you think they succeeded?" Head Rush asked.

"I hope so," said Blackout.

Just then, the doors opened and the mini Skylanders rushed in, cheering and greeting the Trap Masters, who smiled at them. Enigma soon came in with Jamie and Eye Small on his back and Knight Light flew in with Rachel and Barkley on his back.

"Doom Raiders, Luminous, Nightshade, and Kaos are all accounted for in the Villain Vault," said Jamie with a grin.

The others cheered happily. "Well done, you four," said Master Eon.

"We had some extra help," said Rachel, holding Barkley in her arms. "Barkley and Eye Small helped us defeat the Doom Raiders and the mystery villains. And then they and the other mini Skylanders defeated Kaos on their own."

"What do you mean?" Tree Rex asked as he saw Barkley run up to him happily.

"Did you guys know Kaos is super ticklish?" Jamie asked.

The others were quiet and Eye Brawl looked at the boy. "You're pulling the wool over our eyes," he said.

"It's true," said Enigma. "Barkley and Eye Small started jumping on Kaos as if he was a trampoline and when Rachel and Jamie freed the other mini Skylanders, they all started tickling Kaos."

"He couldn't even say anything because he was laughing too hard," said Eye Small, giggling.

"Wish we could have seen it," said Krypt King.

Rachel pulled out her Smartphone. "You can," she said and showed them all the video she and Jamie had filmed with the phone. Laughter filled the room as they all watched the video.

Barkley then stood up and looked at Eye Small, who nodded and they looked at Master Eon. "Master Eon, can we be Rachel's and Jamie's partners, please?" Barkley asked.

Eon chuckled and looked at the two Portal Masters, who both nodded. "I'd love to have Eye Small as a partner," said Jamie.

"Same goes for me with Barkley," said Rachel.

Barkley raced up to Rachel and she picked him up. "You're my hero," he said, making the others smile.

"You're a hero too, Barkley," she said. "You, Eye Small, and all the minis proved you're not only loyal, but that even the small can be protectors."

"We're protectors?" Eye Small asked.

"That's right," said Jamie. "You guys not only protect Skylands now, but you also protected us too, fighting those villains bravely and giving Enigma and Knight Light enough time to charge up their attacks."

"Very true," said Knight Light.

Master Eon smiled. "Then, I officially declare that Rachel and Jamie are now Portal Masters to Barkley and Eye Small respectively," he said.

The two minis cheered happily and so did the others.

Mags let the cousins know the Trap Masters would be one-hundred percent in the morning and the two decided to sleep in the medical ward that evening to be there for their friends.

And Barkley and Eye Small were snuggled up to their Portal Masters, dreaming happily about more battles and tickling Kaos to pieces again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
